gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
D'Compose
D’Compose is an undead dinosaur-like monster and a main villain from Inhumanoids. History Past Edit Long ago, D’Compose, along with the other Inhumanoids, engaged in a titanic battle with the Mutores. However the sun paralyzed him, allowing the Mutores to send him falling in into a pit of amber, trapping D’Compose for much time. The Evil That Lies Within But in the modern day, D’Compose was unearthed in his amber prison by scientists in the Big Sur National Forest, who believed they’d discovered the remains of a dinosaur. D’Compose was brought to San Francisco, where Earth Core unveiled their find to the public. However Tendril showed up to free his comrade and as he approached, D’Compose began from the amber imprisoning him. The undead horror yelled at Tendril to free him so they could release Metlar and Tendril shattered the amber. D’Compose went after Jonathan “Liquidator” Slattery and Sandra Shore, but Liquidator blinded him with a blast of adhesive liquid, allowing himself and Sandra to run away. After an explosion caused by a missile from a police helicopter, D’Compose and Tendril slipped away. Herc Armstrong and Eddie “Auger” Augeter tried to track the two monsters down in the water near the , but Tendril and D’Compose ambushed their submarine. As Tendril tried to crush the sub, Herc and Auger blew it up and used their flares and concussion grenades to hold off D’Compose and Tendril, so they could escape. Later on, as Earth Core tracked the monsters below the surface, D’Compose attacked them and imprisoned Herc in his chest, telling him his solitary suffering would be short. Auger managed to shoot a stalactite down from the ceiling onto D’Compose, allowing Herc to escape. Earth Core then succeeded in briefly driving off the undead horror with a flare, but he came after them again as they were trying to retreat back to the surface. D’Compose threw a boulder at the rock above Earth Core, causing rubble to fall down on them. He then climbed up to get at them, but thanks to intervention from the , a ray of sunlight poured into the cavern, driving D’Compose back. The Redwoods then pulled Earth Core to safety, allowing them to get Sandra Shore’s help and reorganize themselves. They headed back below the surface, now with a number of to aid the fight, when D’Compose showed up again. This time Earth Core knocked him to the ground, but the undead horror sent his skeleton bat monsters against them. As they fended off his bats, D’Compose escaped, pulling down a wall of rock to prevent Earth Core from pursuing him. He joined Tendril in attacking the Granites city, where Metlar was imprisoned and managed to bring down the walls. Despite Earth Core showing up to assist, D’Compose and Tendril were able to sweep the Granites aside, approaching the place where Mangokor was keeping Metlar imprisoned. Metlar managed to talk Pyre and Crygen, Magnokor’s two halves, into releasing him and he joined D’Compose in battling Earth Core, while Tendril brought Magnokor to Metlar’s lair. As Earth Core retreated, D’Compose and his fellow Inhumanoids hunted them and Metlar noted he’d never seen metal creatures like them. D’Compose explained that the metal armor was only a shell and within, were only surface dwelling “flesh slugs” (the Inhumanoids’ and Mutores’ term for humans). At that moment, Blackthorne Shore showed up in an armor suit that generated magnetic waves, which he used to immobilize Metlar, planning to use the Inhumanoids to control Earth. When D’Compose and Tendril tried to interfere, Blackthorne threatened to Metlar, but Earth Core arrived on the scene. Sandra tried to convince Blackthorne he couldn’t control the Inhumanoids, but he commanded D’Compose to get her. He managed to get Sandra in his claws and despite Earth Core firing on him with lasers, D’Compose mutated her into a giant, undead hag. After Earth Core and Blackthorne were driven off, D’Compose brought Sandra to his lair in his underground kingdom, Skellweb. He was summoned by Metlar after Tendril failed to steal an energy source from the humans due to intervention from the Redwoods and asked what his master wished. Metlar replied he demanded that D’Compose go to the surface and succeed where Tendril failed. The undead horror said he would not fail as he walked away and Metlar said failure was not a word he understood. D’Compose attacked the power plant Tendril had tried to raid earlier and mutated two Redwood guards into demonic monsters. He easily got past the and grabbed a generator, retreating back into the Earth and declaring that death and destruction came soon. D’Compose went with Tendril to present the generator to Metlar, who’d just captured Blackthorne. After getting information from the human about nuclear power, D’Compose attacked a Soviet air base with the other Inhumanoids, mutating a number of soldiers into undead giants. They succeeded in obtaining a number of nuclear missiles and retreated back underground to launch Metlar’s master plan. After Earth Core and the Mutores were seemingly wiped out in a trap, Metlar prepared to blow up the Earth’s elemental core. He ordered D’Compose and Tendril to guard the entrance to Infernac so his plan succeeded, but D’Compose asked how they were to survive. Metlar just snarled at the undead horror if he questioned his authority and ordered everyone to get in position. As Earth Core and the Mutores approached Infernac, D’Compose detonated a bomb that blew up a dam, unleashing a wave of hydrofluoric acid to try and destroy them. They managed to escape the acid, but D’Compose managed to get Liquidator and Sandra (who’d been returned to normal earlier by the Earth Core) in his claws. He snarled at Tendril to suffer not the humans to live and the plant monster began destroying the bridge Earth Core and the Mutores were using to get over the acid. However Sandra and Earth Core began playing on D’Compose’s earlier suspicions, saying Metlar didn’t need him and he’d be destroyed as well when the core was blown up. Deciding he’d rather save his own skin, D’Compose ordered Tendril to spare the Earth Core. He and Tendril helped the humans get to Infernac, destroying the giant statue guarding the entrance, and told them to strike quickly. After Earth Core managed to prevent the core’s destruction, Metlar showed up with his statue army and sent them against the humans, before reprimanding D’Compose and Tendril for their betrayal. The undead horror replied they only did it to save themselves, but Metlar angrily asked them if they feared death more than him. He ordered D’Compose and Tendril to get Earth Core, but as they pursued the humans, D’Compose was ambushed by the Redwoods and dropped into another amber pit. The Surma Plant After Blackthorne escaped prison, he set out to free D’Compose so as to revive his cellmate, Dr. Herbert Mangler, who’d fallen into toxic waste ridden, corrosive water as they were escaping, dissolving him down to a skeleton. Blackthorne and his men managed to reach the area where the Redwoods were guarding D’Compose. He threw a chemical on the undead horror’s amber prison, liquefying it and releasing the monster. D’Compose immediately grabbed two of the Redwoods, mutating them into demonic monsters and sending the other Redwoods running, much to the undead horror’s amusement. Blackthorne asked D’Compose to come with him and form the legions of the undead. He brought the monster to the pool of chemical-ridden water where Mangler’s remains were and asked him to give Mangler life. D’Compose reached into the liquid and used his powers, resurrecting Mangler as the grotesque monstrosity, Nightcrawler, who horrified even him. Cult of Darkness D’Compose worked with Blackthorne and Nightcrawler to form a cult movement in San Francisco, mainly recruiting disaffected teenagers. They used mind-controlling gas to bring anyone who attended their meetings under their complete control, including investigative journalist, Hector Ramirez. Eventually Blackthorne, who acted as the cult’s leader, “Brother Druid”, brought D’Compose before the cult members. The two commanded all of them to come forward and become the undead horror’s minions for eternity. Each of the cult members came forward and with one touch, D’Compose turned them into his zombie army. He returned to Skellweb, while the zombies stole chemicals Nightcrawler needed to create a formula that would make D’Compose immune to sunlight. As the undead horror prepared to mutate another group of teenagers, Herc, Sandra, and Auger interfered. While Blackthorne and Nightcrawler dealt with Herc and Auger, D’Compose went after Sandra, but she was able to briefly hold him off with bright laser blasts. He eventually managed to grab her and placed her in his chest, telling her to stay there while he dealt with her comrades. D’Compose went after Herc and Auger and grabbed the two, mutating them into giant zombie monsters and saying they’d be his weapons against the rest of Earth Core. D’Compose sent them, along with his zombie army, to attack Earth Core’s base, but Liquidator managed to freeze Herc and Auger while the other zombies ran off. Earth Core then found the building where the zombies were hiding out and turned them all back to normal. Meanwhile, Nightcrawler finished his formula and he and Blackthorne brought it to D’Compose, who declared that he and his mutants need never fear the sun again. He prepared to mutate Sandra, but Earth Core showed up, rescuing Sandra and getting the non-mutated teenagers to safety. They then blew up the ceiling of D’Compose’s lair, dropping down a great deal of rock on the undead horror, one of which pierced him through the chest. However D'Compose survived and took the formula, noting that Earth Core thought they’d destroyed him and it was time for revenge. Negative Polarity However D’Compose found the formula didn’t work, much to his rage and he went after Blackthorne and Nightcrawler at their trial. He declared that he’d crush them and trashed the courtroom, but Blackthorne and Nightcrawler escaped. D’Compose roared that they could not escape him forever, before heading back underground. The Evil Eye D’Compose was in Skellweb, saying he’d never listen to humans again since they caused him nothing but grief. However Nightcrawler showed up with the monster Gagoyle at his side, saying he’d come to make it up to D’Compose. The undead horror replied that last time he listened to Nightcrawler, Skellweb was almost destroyed and this time he’d destroy Nightcrawler. D’Compose began grappling with Gagoyle, but the cyclopean monster bit off the undead horror’s arm. Nightcrawler said if he wanted his arm back, there’d be a price and D’Compose agreed to reconsider his position. Nightcrawler made Gagoyle spit up the undead horror’s arm and he managed to reattach it. They went to Infernac, where D’Compose said Metlar would not be pleased about what they were doing. Metlar came out to face Gagoyle and knocked the cyclopean monster into a chasm, before asking D’Compose what he had to say. The undead horror stuttered, trying to apologize for his actions and Tendril laughed, only to be struck across the face by Metlar. Primal Passions Metlar reprimanded D’Compose for his treachery, threatening him with an acid bath, the amber pit, or being tied to a stake in sunlight. The undead horror asked for mercy and Metlar told him and Tendril he had a new plan to eliminate the Earth Core. He went on to say if they failed in implementing it, the punishment would make the acid bath look like a massage. Using the Langastoids, D’Compose and the other Inhumanoids managed to draw the Earth Core into a trap. Metlar had D’Compose give the Langastoids their reward of junk food from the surface, but Liquidator sprayed the Inhumanoids with a new formula Derek Bright had invented. However it had an unplanned effect: the monsters became love struck with Sandra being the object of D’Compose’s affections. He told her they’d soon be one and she got him to lift up the bone cage imprisoning the Earth Core. But they used the grappling hook on one of their vehicles to pull D’Compose to his knees and Sandra flew off in one of their hover vehicles. As the undead horror begged her not to flee, Herc and the rest of Earth Core trapped him in the cage instead, allowing them to escape. D’Compose got out of the cage and later showed up at a dance Liquidator and Sandra were attending. He used his powers to mutate Sandra again, before the two tried to crush Liquidator, but D’Compose told her his life was of no further concern as he slipped away. The two began to waltz, eventually going back to Skellweb to do so, and D’Compose told Sandra that she’d soon reign over the empire of darkness. However Liquidator and Auger arrived, firing off a missile that unleashed a series of firework like flashes of light, blinding D’Compose and Sandra. They grabbed her with the claw crane on their vehicle, pulling her away and D’Compose chased after them. But Liquidator managed to spray the undead horror with a sticky liquid that held him in place and escaped Skellweb, before exposing Sandra to sunlight, restoring her to normal. Auger… For President? After Senator Masterson’s presidential campaign started going sour, D’Compose, the other Inhumanoids, and Blackthorne showed up to offer their help. The Inhumanoids began intimidating Masterson’s opponents with Nightcrawler pouring a chemical into the water at one of their commercial shoots, causing a cloud of mist to appear. While no one could see, D’Compose grabbed him and told him to turn in his resignation or else. At a press conference where Auger challenged Masterson, D’Compose showed up, grabbing Auger and Masterson and saying he’d decide the election. He said he’d come to destroy Masterson for all the Inhumanoids he’d wiped out (a lie to make Masterson look good). Auger asked what about him, but D’Compose replied that the Earth Core was of no consequence to them and they only feared Masterson. The senator threatened to send his team of explorers after the undead horror and D’Compose pretended to be horrified at the threat, before releasing Auger and Masterson and retreating into the ground. But when Auger won the election, the Inhumanoids kidnapped him and D’Compose and the others marshaled their forces in preparation for the Earth Core, the Mutores, and the military. After they arrived at Skellweb, the Inhumanoids army battled them, but as their forces were beaten, D’Compose retreated. Fanon Info Goji Island Timeline * D'Compose live on Goji Island. Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Zombies Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Villains